


Too Hot

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One last summer fic, dortmund - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is really hot in Germany and Angelica is trying to find a way to cope with it. Does Mats help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I have been away for a while. I am not going to talk about that in this post, though, because this post is for Angelica on Tumblr. You have been so patient with me and I appreciate that. Now, I have an aunt who shares the same name as you, and everyone calls her Gelie, which is the most common German nickname for Angelica. I really hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize, this is just for fun and not for profit.

“Babe?” I asked as I unlocked the door and let myself in to my boyfriends’ house.

“In the living room,” he called.

“Oh my god, I think I am melting,” I groaned dramatically, flopping next to Mats on the couch.

“Aren’t you from Mexico, Gelie? I thought it was supposed to be hot in that country?” he questioned evenly, not looking up from his phone, where he was responding to fans on Twitter.

“Yes, it is hot in Mexico, but I have been in Germany too long. The negative 40 degree winter did not prepare me for 40 degree summers. Besides, I left all of my shorts and warm weather clothes back home,” I grumbled.

“Firstly, it never got as low as negative 40 in Dortmund last winter, the lowest was probably negative 20. Second, it is not 40 degrees outside right now, that is just insane. And finally you have been here for almost a year, don’t you remember how hot it was last summer?” he asked distractedly.

“Mats, look at me,” I requested, pulling the weather app up on my phone. When he complied with a sigh I continued, “I will give you the fact that I exaggerated the temperature this past winter, but look at my phone. It is 40 degrees right now. And last year I didn’t arrive until October, the hottest I experienced was about 25. If this is normal why don’t you have air conditioning?” I asked.

“Because this is Germany, air conditioning is impractical. Besides Germans have other ways of staying cool,” he mentioned.

“Yeah, I have heard all about the wonders of the magic blast shields for your windows, but I can’t figure out how to make mine work, so my apartment is hotter inside than it is outside, which is why I came here, but it is just as hot at your house,” I whined.

“Magic blast shields for your windows?” Mats questioned, wrinkling his brow at me in confusion.

“The Rolladen,” I clarified.

“Oh, right,” he snorted out a laugh. “Sorry, I’m not laughing at you. I kind of forget that those aren’t very common out of Europe. But that was not what I meant. There are other things we can do to escape the heat.”

“Oh yeah, like what?” I challenged petulantly.

“Grab your shoes and meet me at the car. I will show you,” he answered with his usual toothy grin.

**

After a quick detour to the Kaufhof so that I could pick up some shorts and sunscreen we were on the road out of the city. “Do you know what I love about driving?” I asked as we were winding our way through the German countryside, my hand resting lightly on his knee.

“Let me guess; air conditioning?” Mats questioned with his trademark cheeky grin.

“And here I thought I was being so subtle about my disdain for the heat,” I joked.

“Don’t worry, Gelie,” he responded, reaching down to take my hand in his. “You have never been subtle about anything,” he chuckled, pressing my knuckles to his lips gently.

“Hey, I can be very subtle,” I protested half-heartedly, suppressing a laugh of my own.

“Fair enough, I suppose you can be subtle. I just know you better than that,” Mats reminded me, returning my hand to his lap so he could take the wheel back.

“Where are we going, anyway? Not that I am in a rush, but I want to know how long until I have to give up our lovely climate controlled environment,” I inquired.

“It is a surprise, but I will say that it will be about twenty minutes to half an hour more,” he informed me, catching my eye and shooting me another smirk.

“Fine, be coy, I will just enjoy the moment,” I responded, giving his knee a squeeze as I turned my gaze and watched the world whipping past my window.

We passed Oestrich and Iserlohn and I knew we were getting close when we pulled off the main road in Hemer and started to wind up a mountain road. Too soon we pulled into a parking lot as we were passing a sign pointing down the road identifying the next town as Balve.

“Please tell me that you don’t expect me to believe that the way Germans cope with heat in summer is going hiking?” I questioned as I got out of the car while Mats dug a pack out of the trunk.

“I thought you trusted me?” Mats fired back, pressing a peck to my lips as he fastened the pack around his middle.

“Fine, let’s go,” I grumbled good naturedly.

“That’s the spirit, Gelie,” Mats laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as he started toward the marked path.

We walked through the forest for a while, and I had to admit the trees kept the path much cooler than the air had been in the city. We passed a couple of people, but for the most part we had the forest to ourselves.

“I take it back, this is actually kind of great. There is no one around, the forest is actually nice, the air is fresh and cool, unlike the air in the city, which was hot and sticky. I definitely get it now,” I told him after about a kilometer.

“I hate to break it to you, but this is not how Germans keep cool. It is much better than this,” he answered.

“Really? Ok, I am now officially intrigued. Any hints?” I asked.

“The only hint you are getting is that it is around the next bend,” Mats smirked at me while pointing down the path.

“Oh really? Well then in that case… Race you!” I called over my shoulder as I took off running down the path.

“No fair, you cheated and I have the pack,” I heard Mats chuckle behind me as I rounded the corner and stopped dead in my tracks at the sight in front of me.

“Oh my god,” I breathed as Mats came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

“So, are you surprised?” he whispered in my ear.

“It is spectacular,” I answered as I took in the stream laid out in front of me, and followed the water upstream to a small waterfall that fell into a pool of clearest, deepest blue.

“I was hoping you would say that. How do you feel about a swim?” Mats asked.

“I would love to, but I don’t have a suit. Do you not remember that this was a surprise?” I retorted.

“True, true. But I think I planned this better than that,” he answered, unshouldering the pack and rooting around in the top zipper, finally pulling out a swimsuit for both of us. “Here we go. Do you want to change first or should I?”

After a bit of shuffling and holding a towel up for the other to change behind we scrabbled up to the top of the waterfall. “On the count of 3?” Mats asked, his huge grin infectious as he took my hand.

“One,” I counted.

“Two,” Mats chimed in.

“Three!” we both yelled as we leapt into the water below. The water was cool and welcoming as it engulfed us. We both broke the surface again at the same time, still holding hands.

Mats pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me, resting his forehead on mine gently. “So, what do you think?” he inquired softly.

“I think this is perfect. Thank you for this, Mats,” I responded.

“Anything for you, Gelie,” he spoke, tilting his head so that he could kiss me softly, his arms holding me tightly as he kept us both afloat. I let out a soft sigh as he pulled away, right before he splashed me, starting an all-out water war.

In a stream on a mountain halfway between Hemer and Balve I discovered that maybe the German way of coping with summer wasn’t the worst way in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok, I will post something within the next few days explaining my absence and all of that, but in the meantime, if you liked this story, please leave a kudos, and if you really liked it you can always leave me a comment telling me what you liked about it. I am not accepting anything new into my request queue at the moment, but if you want to check out anything else I have written please feel free. Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
